


Confiscated

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Misaki ignores Akihiko for a little too long.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Confiscated

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble hahaha I wanna write more Romantica fics,,, this is a short one but I drabbles are my favorite type of writing!! I wanna take fic requests soon hehe,, if you wanna talk about how cute Romantica is with me, DM me on Tumblr (nutton-of-tata) or Instagram (isaac_nutton)

"You spend too much time on the phone". 

Those words were so irritating. Misaki turned, shooting a glare at the author who stared at him. He rolled his eyes, refocusing on his device as he tapped at his screen. 

"I'm just relaxing, jeez…". He laid on the sofa, his feet kicked up on the arm panel. His back rested on the cushions, and his head laid against a small pillow. He hated how much his boyfriend nagged. 

"I'm not doing anything wrong. Go away and work on your book, Usagi". 

Akihiko frowned. He crossed his arms, leaning to the side as he stared at Misaki.

"I'm trying to spend time with you", he sighed. "I was trying to tell you about my next project". 

Misaki did not give a reaction, annoying Akihiko even more.

"Aikawa wants me to go to a dinner party and I want to bring you along. Do you think this Saturday is okay? I can drive us both ways". 

Misaki did not give a reaction. He continued ignoring his lover, making him tap his foot against the hardwood floors. Akihiko took a few steps closer. 

"Do you think you're free that day, Misaki?". 

Once again, he did not give a response. 

"Misaki". 

"Hmm?", Misaki glanced over. "Oh, yeah, sure". And like clockwork, he turned back to his device. 

Akihiko quickly walked over, already having enough of that attitude. He swiped the phone away from his lover's hands, startling him. 

"Hey, give that back!".

The author took a look at his screen, seeing what exactly his younger lover was looking at. 

He could see a text log of messages from a certain contact named "Todo" with a tiny little star symbol besides the name. Like he thought, that guy was trying to steal his boyfriend but was trying to hide it. 

"I'll reply to this for you". Akihiko quickly began tapping on the screen, making his lover shriek. 

"Hey, you asshole! Give that back!". Misaki attempted to grab his phone back, but the author held it up high so he couldn't reach. "This isn't funny! He was asking me if I wanted to hang out-". 

"You're already hanging out with me. That should be enough". With that, the author shut off the device and stuck it in his pocket. 

"What are you doing?!". 

Akihiko smirked, leaning in to gently kiss his boyfriend. Misaki jumped, pulling back as he saw the shit eating grin his lover gave. 

"I'm confiscating it for now", he smiled. "You've been a really bad boy today. It's time to spend time with your future husband". 

Misaki flushed, shooting a death glare at the other man who pulled him into an embrace. He begrudgingly nuzzled into the warmth of his lover's chest, sighing in defeat. 

All he could wonder was what the hell Akihiko had texted back to his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Usagi is a boomer he does not like his bf on the phone


End file.
